Untamed
by SageK
Summary: Wolves are very resourceful. All they need to survive is for people not to shoot them. AU fic
1. Chapter 1

Caledonian Forest, Scottish Highlands, 2003

"Lon Chaney, eat your heart out."

The quiet murmur from her eighteen year old daughter made Helen Magnus sigh and rue the day she had allowed Brian, her current protégé to introduce the girl to the classics of horror cinema. For his part, the man chuckled softly over the comms in their ears, safe at their base of operations some 10 miles away.

Nearing his fifties, Helen knew she'd soon have to insist he step back from field missions, as this sort of work was truly for the young…except herself of course, but that was an entirely different situation. Finding a new protégé was never an easy task, as their specialized field was not one for which you could set up a recruiting booth at college job fairs.

"Remember, silence is a virtue when dealing with class nine hyper-accelerated protean live forms," she all but whispered, keeping her gaze focused through a pair of high powered binoculars.

While on a supervisory trip to the London Sanctuary, Helen had gotten word from contacts in Lachcarron that there had been some attacks on livestock in the Highlands. From their investigation, they had determined the involvement of Werewolves and Helen had been intrigued. She hadn't seen any signs of the rare Abnormals since she'd found two unfortunate souls dead in the moors some 18 years ago.

Unable to pass up the opportunity to observe and possibly contact these rare creatures, Helen had packed up Ashley and headed off to Scotland. Of course, they would have to ascertain the intentions the pack before indulging her scientific curiosity.

Needless to say, they would also have to find a way to encourage the weres not to slaughter any more of the local farm animals. Depending on whose report you read, Werewolves were believed to be either as sentient as any man or, conversely, barely capable of verbal communication. Helen herself hadn't had the opportunity to do a definitive study of her own.

Operating under the assumption that, like many Abnormals, the Werewolf pack would be more active at night ( a hypothesis supported by the nocturnal attacks upon livestock), Helen and Ashley had set out into the depths of the Caledonian Forest just after dark. The forest, which once covered the majority of Scotland, now only a fraction of its former size but was still home to a wide variety of wildlife, much of which was not found elsewhere in the British Isles.

After several hours, they saw a large creature descend upon a red deer, executing a swift, if bloody, kill. Making certain to keep at a good distance and far downwind, they tracked the gray furred Abnormal as it carried its spoils deeper into the woods. Their equipment allowed them to continue their surveillance without alerting the Werewolf to their presence.

Reaching the crest of the hill, both Helen and Ashley flattened themselves to the ground, peering over and receiving quite a shock. Amongst the trees were nestled a small cluster of cabins. They were all small and not all that impressive, but as the Werewolf approached, a man emerged from one, showing no signs of fear. The Werewolf dropped its kill and, before their eyes, morphed into the form of another human male.

This went against everything documented about werewolf behavior and society. Helen expected to be led to a cave, like where one would find a wolf den, not to cottages. True, there didn't seem to be any electricity, but this showed a level of cultural advancement not even considered by previous scholars.

Now she was even more determined to make contact with this pack.

"So werewolves are nudists. Who knew?" Ashley joked and Helen had to restrain her maternal urge to cover the girl's eyes. Even at the distance, it was clear that the transformed were was not wearing a stitch of clothing. Fortunately, they were too far for the view to be very scandalous.

But it would not be prudent for Ashley to look away simply because of a little flesh on display. Bad habits like that could get her killed in the field.

Down by the houses several other people have emerged, both men and women. They all possessed slim, wiry builds and dressed in coarse looking attire. In the darkness, not much else was clear and Helen murmured, "Brian, we're moving in for closer look."

"Be careful," he asked, knowing careful was a term she was only loosely familiar with. In this business risk taking was all par for the course.

Slowly, they made their way down the hill, taking cover behind rock formations and trees. They had closed the distance between themselves and pack by nearly half when the wind shifted. At once, every Werewolf in the clearing below stiffened, and turned sharp eyes in the direction of Ashley and Helen.

"Crap," Ashley murmured as the majority of the men and women shed their clothes rapidly before morphing into wolf form. An analytical part of Helen's mind noted that every one of them, save one, had a lush, grey coat. The lone outlier's fur was a tawny brown.

The wolves fanned out, moving with a speed Helen and Ashley had no hopes of outrunning. They would simply have to make a stand where they were if the wolves attacked.

In moments, they were surrounded on all sides by the large Abnormals. The sight was both terrifying and impressive. Beside her, Ashley stood her ground, weapon at the ready. Despite her youth, Helen knew she was well trained and would follow her lead…unless she got impetuous.

The tawny Were prowled closest to them, an almost speculative look in his golden eyes. Sinewy muscles shifted under his coat and Helen watched, fascinated, as a larger gray wolf let out a low growl. Big Gray's teeth were bared and his eyes openly hostile, but Tawny let out a low whine, not sounding upset, but more…questioning, almost like when Ashley requested permission to do something she knew Helen would not like.

"We're not here to harm you," Helen said, unsure how well developed their language skills were, in wolf form or human, but she hoped they'd pick up on her tone.

Big Grey snarled and again Tawny responded. After a brief moment, Grey huffed and let out a short bark before turning and trotting back towards the houses. Only Tawny remained, sitting on the dewy grass and regarding Helen and Ashley with intense golden eyes…which shifted to an arresting shade of green when he transformed back into a man.

He was young, probably somewhere in his early to mid twenties, with a strong but wiry build and hair several shades darker than his wolf coat had been. Crossing his arms across his scarred chest, he seemed unselfconscious about his state of undress, which seemed reasonable enough considering what he was and what he could do.

"Hello," Helen said again. "My name is Helen Magnus, with the Sanctuary. We attempt to help Abnormals co-exist peacefully with others. There have been some attacks on livestock…cows…locally and…"

"How much of that do you think naked guy is gonna understand, Mom?" Ashley asked, making sure to keep her own tone light and friendly so as not to startle the werewolf.

His eyes slid over to Ashley when she spoke and she gave him a little wave. Helen watched as he returned the gesture. That was promising.

"The cows," Helen insisted, contemplating how to get her point across and resigning herself to a bit of indignity. "Mooo…, cows."

"I know what a cow is."

Heavily and oddly accent though the words were, they were clearly English. Apparently, the sound effects were unnecessary. "Oh, thank heavens, this makes things markedly easier. As I said, we're from the Sanctuary…Have you heard of the Sanctuary?"

"No."

Clearly, he wasn't much for idle chit chat. From her spot, Ashley said, "I'm Ashley. What's your name or am I gonna have to keep calling you Naked Guy?"

Helen sighed, wishing Ashley had been born with tact, but saw a hint of amusement on the face of their new acquaintance. He met her gaze and said, "We don't share your kinds obsession with names."

"How do you tell everyone apart then? Identify them?" Ashley persisted, in her curiosity seeming to forget the fact that she was having a conversation with a sky clad man.

"How would I not know who they are? Everyone is different."

True enough. "What we'd like to do is speak with you about the recent cattle deaths," Helen persisted, but he shook his head sharply.

"Not us. Another pack…one that refuses to accept change."

"How so?" She couldn't help but indulge her curiosity.

The young man sighed and said, "Look around. Once this forest covered this whole land. Now, more dies every year. The cities grow and our ways must adapt. Two generations ago, we didn't live like your kind, didn't speak as you do, wear clothes…."

"Still having an issue with that last bit," Ashley murmured, causing Helen to shoot her a quelling look. But Ashley was not one to be quelled. "Also, Naked Guy just isn't working for a name. Hmmm…."

Now Helen was certain he looked amused. "What would you like to call me?"

The smile that crossed Ashley's face spoke of nothing but trouble, so Helen quickly interceded, "Perhaps, if you're willing, we could select something to call you, for our sake."

He nodded agreeably enough and Ashley bounced on her toes. "Ooh, Johnny…No, Dylan…Ewan's a Scottish name, right…."

"Henry," Helen said with a note of finality. If allowed, Ashley would continue like that indefinitely and eventually come up with some truly terrible name. Back at the Sanctuary, they had a resident (whose true name was unpronounceable by the human tongue) called Mr. Potato Head, the result of allowing a younger Ashley to select his name. They no longer did that. "Is that acceptable?"

"Yes," he said, then gave a downward glance. "Perhaps I should retrieve my clothes."

Without waiting for a response, he transformed back into a wolf and loped back to the cabins, shifting back to a man and pulling on the clothes he had left crumpled on the ground. One of the other Weres appeared and there was a short exchange, the other stepping into Henry's space, but he refused to back down. In the end, the other stalked away in a huff.

The trek back to Helen and Ashley was slower as a man, but he soon joined them, settling into the grass.

"What was that?" Helen asked, nodding back to the cabins and the scene of the confrontation.

Henry sighed. "Some still don't understand the need to adapt. Because I'm not blood to them, they take issue with their Alpha listening when I suggested we speak with you instead of taking defensive action."

"So, you're from another pack," Ashley clarified, "Like the one kicking it old school and ganking the cows."

He seemed puzzled by her slang, but was able to infer meaning from context. "I suppose that's possible. My parents were killed when I was very young. If I hadn't been taken in, I probably would have died down on the moors."

Helen wondered if his parents were the pair she'd found all those years ago. The timeline seemed to fit. "We'll need to make contact with the other pack you mentioned," she said, pondering their options, "Where can we find them?"

Henry looked up at the sky. "Sunrise is near. They'll sleep through the day. Best to begin travel shortly before dusk. I can take you."

"We're staying over in Lachcarron." Ashley pointed in the direction of the town where their hotel was located. "Should we meet back here or….?"

"No," He shook his head. "I'll walk with you to the edge of the forest and meet you there later tonight."

"Or you could hang with us for the day," Ashley offered. "I know mom has like a billion questions and the hotel is pretty nice. Pool, cable TV and ohh, hot showers! Do you have those out here?"

What Helen knew was the fact that Ashley would simply prefer to spend the day around someone closer to her own age, rather than with Helen or Brian. Also, she was fairly certain her daughter found young Henry attractive. The Werewolf was a bit harder to read, but then he smiled, white teeth flashing in the moonlight.

"I'd like that."

Ashley grinned, a slight flush flooding her cheeks and Helen gave a mental shrug. She supposed a pleasant Werewolf was more suitable than an unsavory arms dealer as the object of her daughter's affections.

With her own dating history, Helen figured she really couldn't sit in judgment of anyone, now could she?

TBC….

**Comments, pretty please? **


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was up by the time they reached the edge of Lachcarron, making their way out of the woods. A few folks out, going about their morning activities, leaving for work or fishing the paper out of the bushes. Most of them gave a more than quizzical glance to the trio wandering out of the tree line.

Ashley supposed they had to look pretty funky. There were branches and leaves caught in Mom's hair, smudges of dirt and other forest by-products on her face and clothes and the younger woman figured she was in a similar state. Henry, with his coarse, worn clothes and vague air of wildness (seriously, how did he get his hair to do that with out the aid of a bucket of pomade and a stylist?) drew more than a few looks himself.

"They think the pack is just a group of fringe lunatics," Henry told them, lip curling back as one of the nearby automobiles flared to life. He drifted to the side, putting an additional few feet between himself and the paved road.

After attempting to appease a particularly nervous looking local, Helen asked, "Do you come into town often?"

He shrugged. "More often than most. The others just want to be left alone. To live quietly."

"Is that what you want?" Ashley found herself asking and saw surprise in his pretty eyes.

"It's what I know," he hedged, then sighed. "I suppose if they were my kin, I'd feel a deeper pull, but…"

He trailed off, seeming not to know how to express whatever it was he was thinking. That had to suck. Ashley was a big believer in expressing herself, even if it meant offending people.

By the time they reached the small hotel, the staff were putting out coffee and pastries in the lobby. The manager on duty took one look at their bedraggled states and rose from behind the desk, face screwed up in an annoyed sneer. Clearly, he didn't think they looked like they belonged there and Ashley felt Henry's posture shift beside her.

Up till that point, he'd been relaxed but wary, but now there was visible tension in his shoulders and the look he tossed at the manager made the man freeze in his tracks.

"Dr. Magnus, good to see you this morning!" One of the porters (also, the son of one of Mom's friends) greeted them with a bright, if slightly un-nerved, smile. He was clearly being nice, trying to get the manager to leave them alone, even though he too was giving Henry the side eye.

"Hello, Bernard." Mom greeted the porter with a smile, waving a hand to indicate they keep moving, she would handle the manager. Ashley grabbed on to Henry's arm, quickly towing him through the lobby and away from the Hun in a bow tie. He was not easy to move and she was pretty sure she heard him growl at the manager (Damn, so very, very hot. Huh, she did not know she had that kink. This trip was turning out to be all kinds of interesting.).

"You said the locals think you guys are kinda nuts?" she asked him, no longer pulling him once they'd reached the hall, but she kept her hand on his arm ('Cuz, hey, it was a very nice arm and she felt a spark of something when she touched him). He gave a brief nod, beginning to relax slightly, so she continued, "Yeah, most folks don't growl at each other. At least not in public."

"He stank of fear, lust and disgust," Henry told her, eyes narrowing at the thought. "He is not a good man."

Ashley looked at him and asked, "You can really smell all that off a person? How?"

Cocking his head to the side, he said, "Fear smells shaper, lust is full of pheromones and disgust…well, you come to recognize that after a while."

Feeling a little punchy after a night of no sleep, Ashley turned to face him, practically leaning back against the door of her room. "And what do I smell like, Henry?"

Though only 18 and not possessing much actual experience with men, Ashley was quite familiar with flirting. Most boys her age responded to a little smile and light banter by getting fresh way too fast and that was when she lost their interest. Punch one guy in the kidney for grabbing her boobs and the other boys got a little skittish.

Henry wasn't a boy. She didn't scare him. In response to her flirty tone, he smiled in a way that sent a pleasant shiver down her body. Leaning forward, he entered her space without actually touching her, but she could feel a puff of warm breath against the side of her neck, stirring the hair that rested there.

She heard him take a deep breath and her pulse jumped as her eyes fluttered shut. She could feel the heat of his body - so close - through the layers of their clothes and her blood pounded through her veins.

"Mmm," he breathed, turning his head slightly and she felt the slightest flutter of his eyelashes against the shell of her ear. "Morning Dew. Gun oil. Something…sweet, but subtle. And all that over the essential aroma of you. Your skin. Your sweat. You smell of youth and life, strength…passion."

The brief, uncomfortable encounter after junior prom (and a pair of equally disappointing follow ups) hadn't made her body tingle anything like his quiet words had. Frankly, she'd only let Bobby (prom date) under her skit to punch her V-card, 'cuz she was tired of having that hanging over her head. Disappointed by him, she'd tried again, choosing dates that supposedly knew what they were doing.

She should have known those dimwits she went to school with had no idea what they were talking about.

This…this was what she imagined someone could make her feel like and he hadn't even laid a finger on her. Thinking about that made certain muscles clench in anticipation and she offered up a prayer to whatever higher power might be listening. _Dear God, let us stay here for a while_.

"Ashley?"

Her eyes popped open and she felt the blood flood her face as she heard Brian's voice. Henry made a disgruntled noise and turned slightly without stepping away from her. Ashley too faced her mother's protégé and, after wetting dry lips, said, "Morning, Brian.:

The older man had been at the Sanctuary since before she was born. Like Bigfoot, he seemed to look on her with a paternal eye, which he was now using to glare at Henry, who seemed unruffled.

"You're Henry then?" he asked, causing the Werewolf to nod. "I'm Brian Riorden, Magnus's protégé."

"Interesting job," Henry offered without further comment.

Ashley rolled her eyes, just hoping Brian wasn't about to ask Henry what his intentions were or something even lamer than that.

Instead, Brian reluctantly held up his phone. "Your mother just called me. We're going to meet up with Douglas. She said to tell you two to clean up and get some sleep. We'll be gone for most of the day."

Clearly, Brian was loath to pass on that particular bit of information, but his loyalty to Magnus made him follow her instructions. Mom seemed to inspire a sort of dedication that could be a little crazy at times.

"We'll do that," she told Brian, who cast another look at Henry before reluctantly making his way down the hall. She let out a sigh of relief when he rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

Turning back to look at Henry, she noted that his eyes had darkened, pupils large and ringed with gold flecked green. For some reason, knowing he felt at least some of the same arousal made her feel a bit less self conscious and substantially braver…braver about this sort of stuff that is, 'cuz she was already a badass monster hunter and bravery was a part of that deal.

She laid the flat of her hand on his chest, enjoying the feel of firm muscles under the rough shirt. With the other hand, she fumbled blindly at the door handle, inserting the key. "So," she said, letting them into the room and flipping on a light, "Shall we wash up like mom suggested?"

He followed her in, keeping close enough that they were sharing the same air, and she felt his breath on her lips as he asked, "Is that what you want to do?"

Shaking her head, their noses brushed. "We could…work up a sweat first."

The grin he gave her could only be described as wolfish and he wasted no time in bringing his hands (long fingers, rough calluses) up to cup her face as his lips crashed down upon hers. A physical expression of desire, attraction and strength from both parties involved, it was no typical first kiss. No sweet little pecks, no hesitant, aborted movements.

Open mouths warm and wet, tongues dueling, teeth nipping. Ashley moaned into his mouth and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, burying a hand in his wild hair. The other grasped at his shoulders as his fell to her thighs, roughly lifting her, pulling her close.

Reflexively wrapping her legs around his waist, she smiled at the mixed groan/growl the action drew from him. As he moved towards the bed, she rocked herself against him and delighted as the hard, hot length pressing against her through layers of clothing twitched.

He dropped her down onto the soft bed and neither of them wasted any time shedding clothing. Wearing far less, Henry was simply watching as she wriggled out of her panties and bra. For a moment, Ashley found herself seized by a feeling of bashfulness and couldn't help but cover her exposed breasts with her hands.

The passion in his eyes was reassuring as he clambered up onto the bed beside her, once again capturing her mouth. The nerves fled, replaced by a desire to run her hands over his bare skin. Sure, she'd already seen him naked in the moonlight, but here he was hers to touch. As her fingers followed a long scar on his flank, Henry changed tactics, alternating kisses and licks, he worked his way downward until his face was level with her breasts.

Bobby and the others had pretty much ignored them (other than to grope and twist them as though popping the lid off a pickle jar), so when Henry flicked his tongue over the already pebbled nipple, then blew cool air over the damp skin, she was unprepared for the sheer jolt the action sent through her body. She let out a strangled gasp as her back arched, thrusting her chest up towards him. One hand scrambled for purchase on the bedspread and the other once again found a place in his hair, using the grip to show him what she wanted.

Henry seemed to have no problem with that, tongue tracing several concentric circles before he drew the nipple fully into his mouth, applying a truly lovely amount of pressure. A slight tug from his teeth made her cry out in surprise and pleasure before he gave the nipple a final kiss and migrated to the other breast.

Laying back, Ashley moaned and enjoyed the attentions, massaging his scalp, raking her short, blunt nails through his hair. Fingers danced along his skin, ghosting over scars and smooth skin. For a Werewolf, Henry didn't seem to be particularly hairy in his human form.

As lathed his tongue across the nipple, one of his hands slid down Ashley's flat tummy and it took a moment for her hormone addled mind to full comprehend what he was doing. She jumped slightly, gasping as he cupped a hand over her, knowing he had to feel the heat and wetness there.

He must have felt her slight tension, as he looked up and murmured, "S'okay, àlainn. Shhh." Then he laid a kiss on the curve of her breast and he slowly stroked a finger over her, waiting for her to relax a little.

She sighed, enjoying the touch but said, "You don't have to…I mean, I'm okay and I know guys don't really…."

The expression on his face caused her to trail off and he said, "I do." With a wicked smile he parted her folds with one hand, stroking her with on finger. On each pass, he let his finger brush her clit, causing her to let out a series of shuddering breaths.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, Henry slid down her body, movements smooth and almost inhuman, leaving a damp trail of kisses in his wake. She bit her lip as his finger found her clit again, this time stroking in slow circles causing her to rock her hips back and forth. Her head fell back onto the bed as he grasped the small bundle of nerves between two fingers and rolled them, sending sensations cascading through her body and she let out a wordless cry as he slipped one finger into her.

She felt her own inner muscles clamp down on his finger tightly as he made a motion that caused her to scream. The finger moving in and out of her was such a distraction that she didn't notice him shifting her legs, draping them over his shoulders.

The rings of color around his pupils were fully golden now and she kept her eyes on his as he placed a soft kiss on her inner thigh before leaning his head down between her spread thighs to sniff her. There was no way that should have been as hot as it was, but she felt herself respond and moaned when she heard a low, rumbling growl coming from Henry.

His nose brushed sensitized flesh and her whole body jumped as his tongue

parted her swollen lips, licking her from top to bottom several timed before finding her clit, which seemed to be pulsing with the hammering beat of her heart. She heard an odd whimpering noise and realized it was her as he flicked the tip of his tongue over the small little bud, bringing her rapidly towards a loss of control.

He thrust his tongue into her as his thumb worked her clit and her head snapping back instantly. Her muscles quivered and shook as waves of pleasure crashed over her and she could feel him continuing to work on her, prolonging the ripples of pleasure.

It was a minute before her brain found its way back into her head and, when it did, she looked down at the Werewolf smirking at her from between her thighs. He was looking rather pleased with himself and raised a hand to his mouth, sucking his fingers clean.

Something inside her snapped a little and Ashley sat up, grabbing his arms and hauling Henry up onto the bed with her. He seemed a little surprised, but went along with her, finding a comfortable position a top her, but that wasn't what Ashley had in mind.

Wrapping a leg around him, she used her years of training to flip them over. Clearly, not the best thought out idea, as he reacted to the surprised by struggling. He was stronger than he looked, but so was she and the brief tussle ended when he realized she wasn't actually attacking him.

Their little foray into hand to hand hadn't killed the mood (Hell, it was kind of exciting) and Ashley filed that away for future contemplation. Straddling Henry's waist, she could feel him against her bum and he whimpered a little as she rolled her hips. "Don't tease," he growled and she could hear the strain in his voice.

_Not this time_, she decided, reaching behind her own body to grasp his shaft. He was bigger than her previous partners and he clearly knew what he was doing, so, despite being a little nervous, she was looking forward to seeing how this would go. As she gave him a few firm strokes, he let out a few more choked groans and she smiled down at him, raising herself up on her knees and moving into position over him.

Muscles stretched and gave a pleasant burn as she lowered herself down, taking him in inch by inch. Her groans mixed with his and she gave a fleeting thought to birth control, glad mom had let her go on the pill several years earlier. She wasn't even sure if Henry knew what a condom was.

His hands flexed on her hips, tightening as her pelvis finally came to rest on his. She panted a bit, body still adjusting to his presence. He was taut under her, body practically vibrating as he gave small thrusts up into her. Experimentally, she rolled her hips, then, using her strong thighs, began to ride him at a slow, but steadily increasing, pace. His thrusts picked up speed and force to match hers and soon they were moving smoothly together, the only sounds in the room gasps and moans, sweat slicked skin meeting sweat slicked skin and the creaks of the mattress.

"Ashley." He murmured her name occasionally, one hand staying on her hip, thumb stretched to press occasionally against her clit, as the other stroked up her side, brushing her arm, stroking her breasts. Her hands were planted on his chest for leverage until a particularly pleasant thrust caused her elbows to give and she lowered herself down on top of him.

Henry kissed her deeply, then flipped them over without breaking his rhythm. That was actually pretty impressive and the new angle was nice. He had better leverage for his thrusts and, when he hiked her leg up a little higher around his hip, she moaned as he thrust deeply inside.

After a time, his strokes grew more rapid and shallow. Her hands curled in the sheets as she moaned in time with his growls. Her cries seemed to spur him on and he pumped in and out of her forcefully as she clenched around him.

Again their eyes met and she felt that odd spark between them as her whole body shuddered under his and she could feel herself contracting around him as she came. Expression somewhere between pained and a grin, Henry continued to push into her spasming sex. A few more thrusts and he threw his head back, growling steadily as he came deep inside her. He didn't stop thrusting into her for quite some time as they rode out the aftershocks together.

Their movements and breathing finally beginning to slow, Henry lowered himself to the bed, not crushing her but rolling them to the side so they didn't have to separate quite yet. They kissed languidly, running sated hands over each others bodies and, some time later, he slipped, causing her to bite back a groan as her inner muscles quivered at his withdrawal.

Breaths mingling in the stillness of the room, Ashley blinked sleepy eyes at Henry, who was studying her with a similarly curious expression. She was pretty sure something other than sex had just happened there and she wasn't exactly sure what.

As Henry pulled her close, nuzzling his nose against hers, she found herself willing to wait to figure it all out. She tugged a light blanket over them, glad the room was warm enough not to chill them.

Right now, a nap sounded good. A nap, then a shower…ooh, she wondered if Henry would be interested in trying sex in the shower. That sounded like it could be fun.

She drifted off to sleep, a smile on her face.

TBC….

**Comments, pretty please? **


End file.
